ImANewUser Amazing Race 16
ImANewUser Amazing Race 16 (also known as TAR Male Teams 3) is the upcoming 15th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. Similar to Season 14 and Season 15, this season is hosted on CTS (Clubs That Suck) and conducted on Discord. Production Development and Filming During the season preview, it was revealed that the race will visit the countries of Bangladesh, Bulgaria and the Bahamas for the first time. Russia will again be visited, similar to the previous seasons. Cast Casting ran from June to September 2019, then took a hiatus before casting reopened in February 2020. Similar to Season 8 and Season 10, the cast for this season consists of all-male teams. Leaderboard * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green ƒ means that the team won the Fast Forward clue, but finished last for the leg. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * An underlined placing means that the team used the Salvage Pass that leg. * A > or > indicates that the team chose to use a Yield or one of the two Yields in a Double Yield while < or < indicates the team who received it. A <> or <> indicates an unused Yield, while a <> indicates an unused double Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ or ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. * A ~ next to a leg number indicates that there was a Head-To-Head on that leg of the Race, while a ~ next to a placement indicates the team that lost the final Head-To-Head. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. Title quote winners won an additional 5 USD at the start of each succeeding episode, except for the last three episodes before the finale, where winners won an additional 3 USD at the start of each succeeding episode. # "" – ' Prizes * '''Leg 1 – The Express Pass (can be used until Leg 8) * Leg 2 – The Salvage Pass (can be used until Leg 9) * Leg 13 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first six eliminated teams were sequestered in Moscow, Russia. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, ' were the first team to arrive at the villa. Pre-Legs Before the official start of the Race, the season ran a "pre-leg" as an opener to Season 16. Pre-Leg 1 (???, United States Of America) * ???, ???, '''United States Of America (???) Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → ???) * ???, ???, United States Of America (???) (Starting Line) * ??? (???) to ??? Future Legs * Bangladesh * Bulgaria * Bahamas * Russia External Links * IANU AR 16 on CTS